identityvfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy Reznik
Tracy Reznik, or the Mechanic, is one of 20 Survivors currently featured in Identity V. Background Having been wrapped up in her "useless" little inventions and obsessed with gunpowder experiments, the Mechanic Tracy was soon in debt because of the high cost of these experiments. The invitation letter promised a golden prize, but what truly attracted Tracy were the secret gadgets in the manor… External Traits Deduction Target # Misery: #: Life is never easy. #* Basic Objective: Achieve 50% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 1: Achieve 70% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective 2: Achieve 100% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: Photo: A man wearing an apron sits in front of the sickbed whereupon a gaunt-looking woman rests. # Father #: Even though he's clumsy at times, he's still your father #* Basic Objective: Heal yourself or others with a doll 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Heal yourself or others with a doll 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Heal yourself or others with a doll 2 times #; Conclusion #: Diary 1: Irene, our daughter has talent, and she loves clocks. I bring her to work sometimes. # Born This Way #: As you know, sometimes certain things just catch your attention. #* Basic Objective: Successfully heal 1 teammate #* Advanced Objective: Successfully heal 2 teammates #* Advanced Objective: Successfully heal 3 teammates #; Conclusion #: Photo: A little girl sits among a sea of clock parts with a tiny metal man in her hand. # Troublemaker #: Accidents tend to happen #* Basic Objective: Achieve 40% co-op decoding progress with the doll #* Advanced Objective 1: Achieve 80% co-op decoding progress with the doll #* Advanced Objective 2: Achieve 120% co-op decoding progress with the doll #; Conclusion #: Diary 2: She's a real rascal. She often disassembles patron's clocks and puts them back together. Irene, at least she has your deftness. # Thirst to Explore #: Curiosity is what spurs progress. #* Basic Objective: Achieve 100% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective: Achieve 200% co-op decoding progress #* Advanced Objective: Achieve 300% co-op decoding progress #; Conclusion #: Pellegrino Turri invented the first typewriter, but the prototype has gone missing. Perhaps I should create my own one, just like Fantoni. # Genius #: Only those who have truly worked hard understand the importance of talent. #* Basic Objective: Perform a perfect calibration 1 time with the doll #* Advanced Objective 1: Perform a perfect calibration 2 times with the doll #* Advanced Objective 2: Perform a perfect calibration 3 times with the doll #; Conclusion #: Diary 3: All of our patrons are full of praise for the new clock; we have a genius in the family! Tracy's new mechanism has replaced the old junk. Irene, I wish you were alive. # Perfect Creation #: They look very much alike! #* Basic Objective: Perform a perfect calibration 3 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Perform a perfect calibration 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Perform a perfect calibration 5 times #; Conclusion #: Photo: A man wearing an apron is standing together with a mechanical doll. The man smiles bitterly at the mirror. # Unexpected Disaster #: You will never understand the fortune of being able to open one's eyes every morning. #* Basic Objective: Open the exit with the doll #* Advanced Objective: Open the exit with the doll #* Advanced Objective: Open the exit with the doll #; Conclusion #: Newspaper clipping: An explosion occurred at a local clock store. The owner, Mark Reznik, who was working through the night, couldn't escape the fire. Relatives claim it was not an accident, but the cause of the fire is still being investigated. # Everyone Has A Reason'' #: Foxes often forget to hide their tails. #* Basic Objective: Open the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 1: Open the exit gate #* Advanced Objective 2: Open the exit gate #; Conclusion #: Debt statement: As certified by Mr. Carl Taplin, the President of the Association, Mark Reznik acquired a clock mechanism worth £1,000 from the clock merchants, and promised to return to them a new mechanism of equivalent value. The payment period is overdue and the amount should be reimbursed immediately. # '''Dept Repayment #: Everyone has to pay the price of their past deeds. #* Basic Objective: Rescue teammates 1 time with the doll #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue teammates 2 times with the doll #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue teammates 3 times with the doll #; Conclusion #: Newspaper clipping: The local clock merchant has experienced recurring issues with their electricity. The hidden dangers of alternating currents should not be underestimated. # Heart of the Machine #: A swaying mechanism is the beating heart of a clock. #* Basic Objective: Rescue yourself 1 time with the doll #* Advanced Objective 1: Rescue yourself 1 time with the doll #* Advanced Objective 2: Rescue yourself 1 time with the doll #; Conclusion #: My eyes fill with tears every time I turn on the controller and see it move again. But it's far from enough, I have to find the perfect way for it, no, him.